bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birthday Synchronicity
"The Birthday Synchronicity" is the eleventh episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on December 15, 2016. Summary Bernadette is taken to the hospital to have her baby. Sheldon and Amy are trying to have Amy's birthday sex. Extended Plot Sheldon wakes up Amy just after midnight to wish her a "Happy Birthday". Amy doesn't get mad at the hour and opens up her birthday gift, a framed MRI scan of Sheldon's brain. She loves it. Sheldon points to the bright spot on the picture telling her that he was thinking of her. Amy asks if they are starting their annual coitus part of the evening. Sheldon moves in on her while wearing his come-hither pajama bottoms. Leonard and Penny knock on the door announcing that Bernadette was heading to the hospital. Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Stuart make it to the hospital. Althea the nurse (From the pilot and other episodes) makes a wise crack (several filmed) about the three guys and one expectant mother. Her contractions weren't far enough apart yet and the nurse told her to go home. Sheldon, Amy Leonard, and Penny are heading down the steps when Penny gets a call that it's a false alarm. Amy tells Penny that it's her birthday so Penny asks Amy if they want to go do something. Amy looks up at Sheldon and Penny doesn't get it. Leonard tells her, "They wanna have sex." Penny smiles as they head back to their apartments. Leonard wants to have sex, too. Back in their kitchen, Raj is filming a nervous set of soon-to-be-parents and slips that she is having a girl. They are excited and annoyed especially since Stuart already knew. Sheldon and Amy try to get back into the mood; however, Sheldon thinks that it is forced. Amy excuses herself telling him that she has a surprise. Sheldon hopes that it has to do with trains. Leonard and Penny are getting busy when there's a knock at the door. Raj got thrown out for telling them that the baby is a girl. Oops he did it again. At Sheldon and Amy's apartment, Amy comes out in a Harry Potter robe posing in the doorway. Sheldon is impressed, Woozers! She goes back to get him his robe. Sheldon is a bit annoyed that she went to a Harry Potter festival without him. She wants to be punished. Raj shows up after being thrown out of 4A. Amy barely showing herself tells him to go away. After Howard and Bernadette return to the hospital, Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, Penny, and Raj are in the car heading there themselves. They end up discussing the interruptions of the their sex lives and how long it took. Penny smirks at Leonard while the car occupants are talking about having sex in five minutes. After some scenes of Bernadette in labor, the gang reaches the waiting room discussing milestones in their lives. Howard comes out and announced the birth of their daughter, Hallie. They are all so happy for him, he names them Hallie's aunts and uncles and Raj as the Godfather. Peeking in the baby nursery, they all wonder which one Hallie is. There's a pause and they all turn their heads at the same time towards a baby who basically is crying like Howard's mother spoke, Afterwards, Sheldon and Amy are returning from the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter dressed appropriately having had a fun day. Amy thinks that he would be tired. Sheldon replies, "I saw a magical train and reported a guy for cutting in line. If that's not foreplay. I don't know what is." They race into their apartment. Thanks Maddie http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=172 Credits * Guest starring: ** Vernee Watson as Althea ** Pamela Adlon as Hally (Voice Only) * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Eric Kaplan and Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steve Holland and Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' Howard and Bernadette's baby girl Hallie ends up with the same birthday as Amy. *Taping date: November 22, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia * One year of Amy having and Sheldon "gives it to her" again. * Bernadette gives birth to her baby, a girl named Hally. * Howard and Bernadette's baby will share a birthday with Amy. * The birth gets in the way of both Leonard and Penny and Sheldon and Amy having some intimate time together. * Amy dresses in Harry Potter robes before she has birthday coitus with Sheldon. * Hally has a voice only actress listed to portray her, Pamela Adlon. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. AmySF.png|Set selfie. PH1.png Kev1.png Woloramo.png HPAmy.png| ShamyII.png HWB.png AB1.png AB2.png AB3.png AB4.png AB5.png AB6.png WHW1.jpg cv1.jpg cv2.jpg cv3.jpg cv4.jpg cv5.jpg cv6.jpg cv7.jpg cv8.jpg cv9.jpg cv10.jpg cv11.jpg cv12.jpg cv13.jpg cv14.jpg cv15.jpg cv16.jpg cv17.jpg cv18.jpg cv19.jpg cv20.jpg cv21.jpg cv22.jpg cv23.jpg cv24.jpg Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:2016 Category:December Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:December Category:December 2016 Category:The Apartment Building Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Winter Episodes Category:Winter 2016 Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Possible Shamy coitus Category:Winter Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Hofstadter family Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Winter episodes Category:Stuart Category:Stuart Appearance (Season 10) Category:Christopher Lloyd Category:Baby Wolowitz being born Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Shamy coitus Category:Birthdays